Adventures on a Weekend
by Finrod Felagund
Summary: Everyone wants Duo out of the house- but is it because he's annoying- or are there other reasons? Sinister reasons? Hey, 'cmon, it's humor! Please REVIEW it too! NEW CHAPTER UP!! CHAPTER 3 NOW HERE!
1. Mission: Groceries

Disclaimer: I am a student! I own NOTHING!! sobs  
  
Adventures on a Weekend!  
  
In the Gundam pilots' London safe house, there was quiet- for once. Trowa was reading a book, Quatre was writing letters, Heero was on the internet, Wu-fei was meditating and Duo- was thinking!  
  
I'm bored. I'm sooo bored. What to do, what to do? No missions= no explosions, nothing, nothing to do! I wonder if they're bored. I'll go find out. First, last and only stop- the common room.  
  
"Hey Trowa! Whatcha doing?"  
  
Trowa looked up at him for a moment, one green eye staring blankly. Then he spoke.  
  
"I'm reading." Having made such an enlightening announcement, he returned to the book. Duo sat down on the floor to see the title.  
  
"How to Get Over Your Fear of Public Speaking in 20 Easy Lessons. Borrring!" Duo got up and went over to the writing table that Quatre sat at. "Hey Quatre."  
  
The blonde pilot looked up. "Oh, hey Duo."  
  
"Whatcha writing?" Duo picked up one of the unsealed letters on the table and began reading it outloud. "'Dear Jennika, thank you for your thoughtful letter. I am well and hope you are'-" Duo skimmed down the letter. "Borring!" He picked up another one. "'Dear Tanya, thank you for your thoughtful letter. I am well and hope you'- Quatre, it's the same thing, you only changed the names!" Duo said leafing through the other letters.  
  
Quatre blushed slightly. "Well, when you have as many sisters as I do-"  
  
"'Dear Duo, thank you for your thoughtful letter'- one of your sisters' name is Duo??"  
  
Quatre looked at the stack of letters. "Oops! I guess it just printed my entire contacts list! See, here's one for Sally, one for Rasid, one for Achmed..."  
  
A sigh from Duo. "Borring!" On to Wu-fei. "Heya Wu-man! Whatcha doing?"  
  
Wu-Fei opened his eyes and glared at him. Since Duo was getting used to the Heero Yuy deathglare, it wasn't too bad. "I'm meditating."  
  
"You were sleeping," Duo argued.  
  
"Maxwell, go blow something up- preferrably yourself!" Wu-Fei snapped irritably.  
  
"Boy, is someone grumpy!" Duo said and went to look over Heero's shoulder to see what he was doing.  
  
"Omae o korosu!" Heero snapped, not looking up.  
  
"But I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Fine." Heero continued scrolling down the document.  
  
"Hey, slow down! I want to read it too!"  
  
Not a moment too soon, Trowa walked over with a three page list. "Duo you are elected to go grocery shopping. You will find everything you need in West Ruslip." He handed Duo a 50 pound note. "Grocery money." Then he handed him a fiver "Fare card and snack money. I expect change. Try to be unobtrusive." My book is paying off all ready, Trowa thought  
  
"Huh? West Ruslip is miles away! Why can't I just go somewhere nearby? Why can't Quatre go shopping?" But by then he was talking to a closed door.  
  
Trowa leaned wearily against the door, then walked into the common room. "He's gone now."  
  
Quatre looked relieved, as did Wu-Fei. Heero spoke. "We have to keep him busy somehow, it's only 11 AM now, he'll probably be back by dinner."  
  
"I can make him help me with it," Quatre volunteered.  
  
Heero nodded. "Good. That still leaves tonight."  
  
"Not if I make him do the washing up too."  
  
Heero considered. "No good. Even he couldn't make that last long enough to get tired out. As I see it- we have only one choice. Someone will have to take him out of the house."  
  
"Why can't he go by himself?" Wu-Fei wanted to know.  
  
"Because then we won't have any warning," Quatre said.  
  
"So who is going to take him?" Heero asked.  
  
"Should we vote?" Quatre suggested.  
  
Nods of agreement. Quatre got some paper and everyone wrote down their candidate. The papers were handed back to Quatre and he opened them. He cleared his throat. "By unanimous vote- 


	2. Green??

Trowa! Trowa, why didn't you vote?"  
The pilot of 03 shrugged. Quatre would not be able to restrain him and Wu-Fei or Heero would either kill him or ignore him. I'm the logical choice, he thought.  
"Well, that's that," Quatre said. "In the mean time, I suggest we all get busy."  
So Heero went back to the internet, Quatre went to the phone, Wu-Fei went to the shops and Trowa kept watch.  
When, at five o'clock, or thereabouts, Trowa saw a footsore and clearly irate Duo stagger up the road, he hit the intercom call button, the sign they had agreed on. There was a flurry of action, and Quatre only just had time to put water on to boil and throw on an apron.  
"Guys, this is the last time I ever go shopping for you! Took me forever to get there, couldn't find half the stuff on the list and what I found weighed a ton! Trowa! You didn't give me enough money! I had to borrow some from the girl behind me!" Duo dumped the groceries on the kitchen table. "I'm going online!" he declared.  
"No you're not!" Quatre insisted. "I mean, please don't! I'm trying to make dinner for tonight and I need help!" Soon, Quatre had Duo scrambling all over the kitchen looking for various cooking utensils, spices and ingredients.  
"So what's the masterpiece?" Duo asked.  
"Spaghetti!"  
Duo gawked. "You're going to put spices in spaghetti?"  
"No, that goes in the sauce," Quatre explained, looking at the much bestained recipe book. "Actually, I don't know very much about Italian cooking..."  
"Stand aside!" Duo said. "Super-chef comin' through! If there's anything I can make, it's spaghetti sauce!" He took the pot containing the sauce off the stove and sniffed it. "Hmm...I'm starting from scratch! White sauce okay?"  
"Sure," Quatre said cheerfully.  
Duo started humming as he worked. "Now I need this, and this, and this and that! Oh, this is gonna be good! Maxwell's Masterpiece!" Soon he had a nice white sauce with chicken, vegtables and bacon going.   
Quatre sniffed the air."It smells great!"  
"Oh it is!" Duo said gleefully taking a small box from the cupboard directly above the stove.  
"Let me take a look," Quatre leaned over to look at the sauce. "Err...Duo- is it supposed to be _green_?" 


	3. Uh-oh!

"Of course it is!" Duo retorted. "And I can't wait until you guys taste it!"  
Quatre gave him a small nervous smile. Then when Duo wasn't looking, he took a spoonful out. "I'll be right back!" he called to Duo who was stuffing his face with gramcrackers whilst sitting on the counter.  
"Here kitty, kitty," Quatre called quietly, trying to find the safe-house's mouser, Tabbitha.  
"Mreeow," Tabbitha purred as her best friend out of the Gundam pilots stroked her.  
"Tabby, I'm sorry, but I have to ask a favor of you. It's for my sake- and my friends. Tabby, try this lovely sauce." Normally I deplore animal testing but I have to know if it's safe or not- and this is the only way to do it without hurting Duo's feelings, Quatre thought.  
Tabby needed no second invitation. In seconds the stuff was gone and she was asking for more! Quatre smiled. "Sorry, Tabby. Later, all right?" With that he went back to the kitchen. Not long after, the garlic bread was ready and Duo had set the table.  
"Dinner's ready!" Quatre announced to the other pilots who entered the kitchen. Each one looked very suspiciously at Maxwell's Masterpiece.  
"Yeah," Duo said. "It's supposed to be green. Dig in!" Not one to tell himself twice- or to wait for others, Duo dug in. The other pilots watched for a few moments, then joined in. Some time during dinner, while being instructed on spaghetti twirling 101 by Duo, Quatre happened to look through the kitchen window into the back garden where a tabby cat lay stretched out on the lawn. 


End file.
